Various compounds have been used in the past for the purpose of pest control. However, since not all these compounds have a satisfactory effect, there has been a demand for the development of compounds which are novel as pesticides and have a satisfactory effect.
It is an object of the present invention to provide novel compounds having a pesticidal effect and pesticidal compositions characterized in that these compounds are contained as active ingredients.